Unas fiestas alucinantemente inolvidables
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Un especial de navidad en el cual habrá un poco de romance, corazones rotos, acción y por encima de todo humor. Y si, como podéis ver esto de los "Summaries" no es lo mio :)
1. Capitulo I: Una mañana invernal

**Bueno lectores y lectoras de Fanfiction, os doy la bienvenida a mi primer Fic. ( _Falco/Yo_ : Y E S. ¡Por fin lo he hecho! :) *llora de alegría*) Espero os guste, y si queréis luego de leer podéis dejarme un review sobre las cosas que os gusta, que cosas no os gusta y las cosas que veis mal del Fic. Estoy abierto a todo tipo de opinión :) (que sea _constructiva),_ y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda (intentare hacerlo 2 veces por mes, y si no puedo hacerlo yo os informare el porque de mi retraso).**

 **Me quiero disculpar por traerlo un poco... Ajem... Quiero decir, _ALUCINANTEMENTE_** **tarde. Pero tengo una buena excusa (o eso digo yo): Se me había dañado el ordenador en donde tenia el Fic y lo tuve que rehacer desde cero en otro _._** _ **(Falco/Yo:**_ **Vale, nota mental: Nunca hacer un Fic sin antes tener una copia del mismo o subirlo al Doc Manager.** _ **Mantis**_ **: Anotado xD.** ** _Falco/Yo:_ Vale... Continuemos).**

 **Esto me retraso de una forma BESTIAL en el Fic, además de que estuve de viaje con mi familia, el internet me fallaba en la mayoría de las veces que intentaba continuarlo, un ser llamado inspiración no hizo su aparición (Tuve un GRAN bloqueo, sin contar de que tuve que ir recordándome fragmento por fragmento de la historia por no tener una copia de la misma y/o subirla al Doc Manager). Apuesto a que ya os imagináis porque me retrase tanto, ¿no? xD, os pido mil disculpas por eso. Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que os tenia que decir... A ver... Me estoy olvidando de algo... Ah, la parte en donde pongo que KFP no me pertenece. Casi lo olvido.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer _: Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto _NO _me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._  
**

* * *

 **Vale, antes de comenzar os daré una breve explicación de como van mis fics: *sonidos o acciones*** , "Dialogo", _'Pensamientos'_ , **(Cosas que pasan/el autor dice fuera del Fic). Y eso es todo.**

 **En fin, ¡empecemos con el susodicho Fic de una buena vez!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: "El comienzo de un día invernal"**_ _ **.**_

Era un día muy nevado en El Valle de la Paz. Ya habían pasado meses desde la derrota de Lord Shen y hubo un tiempo en que 'El Valle de la Paz' por primera vez le hacía honor a su nombre; era la primera vez que se podía sentir una paz absoluta en el ambiente... Pero lamentablemente esa paz absoluta no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, ya que, a pesar de que China hubiese sido salvada del mal una vez mas todavía quedaban bandidos. Estos hacían robos, y así iban las cosas... Nada que no pudieran controlar los Maestros del Palacio de Jade.

Luego de que regresaron de la misión en Gongmen, dos de ellos habían fortalecido mucho su relación como amigos desde que regresaron de dicha misión, tanto como para llegar a ser amigos muy cercanos. Y estoy seguro de que sabéis a quienes me estoy refiriendo.

Desde lo mas alto se podían apreciar detalladamente las hermosas decoraciones que llenaban de vida cada uno de los hogares, las calles y cada pequeño rincón del Valle. Habían niños jugando en la nieve, comerciantes anunciando descuentos por tiempo limitado, familias pasando el tiempo juntos. Todas estas cosas hacían que pareciera que nada podía salir mal este día.

Pero algo que aun no sabían Los Cinco furiosos y El Guerrero dragón, es que hoy tendrían un día muy agitado **(Y vaya que sera agitado)** ,ya que este día nevado no era cualquier otro día nevado. Este día se celebrarían las fiestas navideñas **(o como se le conoce normalmente: "La Navidad")** en el Valle y tendrían muchas cosas que hacer para este día...

 ** _En El Palacio de Jade_**

El Gran maestro Shifu estaba como de costumbre tomándose su te, esperando a que sonara el Gong para saludar a sus alumnos y ver que todos estuvieran ya despiertos para empezar el día.

 _'Al parecer_ e _ste será un día muuuy largo..._ ***suspira profundamente y deja la taza de te a un lado*** _E_ _spero que todo salga bien y que ese Panda no se meta en otro lío... Me pregunto como es que le hace para meterse en tantos líos...'_ se encontraba pensando el Gran maestro Shifu dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de los maestros, cuando de forma inesperada un sonido muy peculiar lo saco de su trance...

 ** _*¡Gong!*_**

Sonó el Gong y Los Cinco furiosos salieron como de costumbre de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro, excepto por cierto panda que aun no había salido de su habitación...

"¡Buenos días Maestro!" saludaron los Cinco Furiosos al unisono a su maestro saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Buenos días alumnos" saludo el maestro Shifu a sus alumnos... A excepción de cierto panda que aun no había salido de su habitación...

"Po no ha salido de su habitación" susurro para si misma Tigresa preguntándose el porque Po no había despertado aun, pero el susurro no fue tan bajo como para que los demás la oyeran... **(y con "demás" me refiero a dos personas en especial que de seguro sabéis quienes son)**.

"¡Otra mas que anotar a la lista!" dijo Mono en tono de burla, pero Tigresa no le presto ni la mas mínima atención al comentario del primate.

"Vale, ya esta anotada. Vaya... Ya van 24 veces este mes contando con esta" agrego Mantis con una lista **(que saco de la nada)** con las veces en las que Po se había quedado dormido ese mes.

" ***suspira intentando calmarse*** El Panda no se ha despertado. El Panda..." murmuraba el maestro Shifu apretando cada vez mas fuerte sus puños con furia.

"Eh. M-maestro... ¿Se siente bien?. No se le ve muy tranquilo" pregunto Grulla con un poco de temor al maestro Shifu, el cual ya tenía un tic en su ojo derecho,su oreja izquierda y estaba apretando sus puños a mas no poder.

"Si Grulla... ***suspira intentando calmarse nuevamente*** Estoy perfectamente bien" le respondió el maestro Shifu fingiendo estar calmado "Vosotros adelantaros a desayunar. Cuando terminéis, os estaré esperando en el salón de entrenamiento para deciros algo" ordeno mas calmado el maestro Shifu a los Furiosos "Pero antes... Yo mismo me encargare de despertar a nuestro _Querido Guerrero Dragón_ " agrego El maestro Shifu murmurando esto último con un tono más bajo y tétrico el cual todos oyeron, causándoles un escalofrío el tan solo pensar en el castigo que le daría a Po... Esta vez.

Los Cinco Furiosos obedecieron y fueron a la cocina a desayunar como les ordeno su maestro, pero como Po no estaba para cocinar sus fideos tendrían que esperar a que el maestro Shifu lo despertara o que uno de ellos cocinara el desayuno... Así que no les quedaba de otra, tendrían que esperar.

 ** _Unos minutos después en la cocina..._**

"¡Genial ahora tendremos que esperar a Po!... Otra vez" Bufo Mono un poco molesto por tener que seguir esperando.

"¿Y justo ahora es que te empiezas a quejar de esto?, contando esta ya son 24 veces en las que hemos tenido que esperar a Po este mes" le respondió Grulla aun mas molesto de estar esperando al Panda.

"¡Ya chicos callaros!. ¡Vosotros no sois los únicos sin desayunar aquí!" vocifero Víbora con una actitud fría, la cual normalmente es la que tiene Tigresa en situaciones como estas.

"Vale..." dijeron en tono chillón Grulla y Mono al unisono con temor al ver a Víbora de esa forma. Víbora solo rodó los ojos y se sentó **(no me preguntéis como)** en su asiento esperando a que Po llegara.

"Creo que la frialdad de Tigresa es contagiosa..." le susurro Mono a Mantis **(el cual se encontraba parado en su hombro)** riéndose por lo bajo sin saber que cierta felina los estaba escuchando atentamente desde donde estaba sentada.

"... Tal vez no deberíamos acercarnos mucho o nos podría contagiar" le susurro Mantis al primate riéndose por lo bajo.

"¡¿Que acabáis de decir sobre mi?!" Exclamó Tigresa notablemente enfadada por lo que acababa de oír.

" ¡N-n-na-na-nad-nada!..." Titubearon ambos al unisono rogando por que Tigresa no les diera una paliza que los hiciera ir a parar a la enfermería ' _Por favor Oogway si estas allí, ten piedad de nosotros y por favor haz que Tigresa no nos de una paliza, ¡Soy muy bello para morir!'_ Rogó Mantis a Oogway en su cabeza.

"¡Ja!. Eso creí..." murmuro en tono tajante Tigresa.

"Esa estuvo muy cerca..." suspiro Mono con alivio.

"Si..." le respondió Mantis aliviado de que la Felina no los hubiera utilizado como ovillo de estambre en ese momento.

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde...**_

Los Cinco Furiosos seguían esperando a que el maestro Shifu despertara a Po para que cocine sus fideos... Cosa que aun no había ocurrido... Así que no les quedaba nada mas que esperar...

"..."

"..."

En la cocina se podía sentir un silencio sepulcral,ya que ninguno de los Cinco tenía un tema del cual pudieran hablar entre todos. Y siguieron así durante diez minutos, hasta que alguien tuvo el valor de decir algo...

"... ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?" se animo a preguntar el insecto desde el hombro Mono a los otros Furiosos.

"Yo si tengo, y mucha" respondió Mono levantando la mano.

"Yo también... Pero de todas formas debemos esperar a que Po despierte para que podamos comer algo comestible..." respondió con simpleza Grulla "Porque no creo que alguno de nosotros sepa cocinar algo comestible. O... ¿acaso me equivoco?" pregunto Grulla con una ceja arqueada hacia los otros 4 Furiosos, a lo cual obtuvo como respuesta que movieran sus cabezas de un lado a otro, dándole la razón.

' _Ge. Ni. Al, ahora debo esperar a que el Maestro Shifu despierte a Po para poder volver a verlo'_ pensó Tigresa sonrojándose un poco por lo que había pensado _'D_ _igo, soy su mejor amiga y quiero verlo para saber si esta bien. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos... Supongo. Además se ha estado quedando dormido todos estos días, mientras que los meses anteriores no lo hacia... Me pregunto si le estará pasando algo'_ pensó un poco preocupada la felina rayada _'C_ _uando lo vea hablaré con el a ver si le esta pasando algo, pero por ahora tengo que pensar en que voy a hacer mientras espero a que despierte... Hmm... A ver... No puedo ir a entrenar hasta que ya haya desayunado algo y al parecer los chicos están hablando puras tonterías... Como de costumbre. Espero que Po no tarde tanto en despertar ya que hoy es uno de los días que mas odio del año. Por la simple razón de que ¡no voy a poder entrenar!'_ pensó Tigresa furiosa gruñendo por lo bajo, haciendo que los machos del grupo se alejaran lentamente de ella con miedo a que la puedan enfurecer y los haga ir a parar a la enfermería.

 _'Una vez mas, Po no ha despertado y ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierte... Contando esta ya son 24 veces que ha hecho esto, y no lo había hecho desde que derrotamos a Shen. De seguro Tigresa debe de estar un poco preocupada por el'_ pensó Víbora mirando a Tigresa... ¿Sonrojada? _'H_ _mm... Me pregunto en que estara pensando Tigresa como para que se haya sonrojado de esa forma... Hmm... Espera un momento, ¿qué día es hoy?'_ pensó Víbora contando mentalmente los días que habían pasado del mes _'N_ _o. Puede. Ser. ¡Es hoy!. ¡Vale!, ¡tengo que salir de compras pero esta vez es Urgente!... Aunque primero debería esperar a que el Maestro Shifu termine de decir que nos dará el día libre... Si es que se le puede decir libre el estar preparando todo el Palacio de Jade para una gran celebración por supuesto...'_ pensó Víbora impaciente por bajar al Valle para empezar a comprar las cosas con las que prepararían el Palacio.

 _'Bueno... Una vez mas lo único que puedo hacer... Es esperar..._ ***suspira*** _'_ Pensó Grulla aburrido girando su sombrero con una de sus alas.

' _Que bien... Estoy tan aburrido, hambriento...Y Po no ha despertado... ¡Esto no podría estar mejor!'_ pensó Mantis hambriento y aburrido acostado sobre el hombro de Mono.

' _Tengo taaanta Hambre... Espera un momento... ¡Mis galletas!'_ Pensó Mono saltando rápidamente de su asiento a buscar su tarro de galletas en unos estantes que se encontraban situados en lo más alto de la cocina.

"Eh... ¿Qué estás buscando Mono?" pregunto Mantis desde el hombro del primate.

"¡Mantis!,¡¿qué estás haciendo-...?!" pregunto Mono sorprendido de que Mantis estuviera en su hombro "Espera un momento... Ohhh, cierto tú ya estabas allí" murmuro Mono más tranquilo, y siguió buscando en los estantes sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta que le había hecho el insecto.

' _Parece que paso de mi. Vale. Intentare una vez mas y como vuelva a pasarse de mi juro que voy a...'_ pensó Mantis molesto por no ser notado "¿Mono que estás buscando?" volvió a preguntar Mantis ya un poco mas molesto.

"Bueno... Te lo diré si no le dices a nadie, ¿vale?" le respondió Mono mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchándolos.

"Hmm... Vale" respondió Mantis

Mono le hizo una seña para indicarle que se acercara mas "Lo que estoy buscando es..."

"¿Es?..."

"Es..."

"¡¿Es?!..."

"Es..."

"¡¿ES?!..."

"Es... Mi tarro de galletas" termino de susurrar Mono.

"... ¿Y por eso tuviste que alargar tanto la respuesta?..." susurro Mantis molesto,recibiendo como respuesta que Mono se encogiera de hombros.

"Bien. Mientras las buscas, yo voy a ver que hacen los otros. Me avisas cuando las encuentres y me dejas algunas. ¿Vale?" le dijo Mantis saltando del hombro del primate.

"Vale" le respondió Mono para seguir buscando entre los estantes... Hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando ' _¡Por fin las encontré!'_ pensó Mono emocionado, para luego sacar un tarro de porcelana blanco con una tapa del mismo color "Mis preciosas" murmuro Mono en voz baja abrazando el tarro de galletas. Pero al abrir el tarro de galletas,se encontró con algo que no lo hizo muy feliz... "¡Solo queda una!" exclamo boquiabierto Mono impactado por lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos "Pero si estas me llegaron ayer... Espera un momento..." dijo el primate pensando en quien pudo haberse comido casi todas esas galletas en tan solo un día _'Po.'_ pensó Mono de inmediato "¿Por qué?, ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÈÈ?!" grito Mono lo mas fuerte que pudo mirando hacia arriba arrodillado.

"Solo fueron unas galletas. No te comportes como un llorón, por el amor de Oogway" Dijo de forma tajante Tigresa notablemente irritada por la inmadurez de Mono.

 _ **Mientras en el pasillo de las habitaciones**_...

Se encontraba el Gran maestro Shifu pensando en los posibles castigos que le pondría a el Panda por haberse quedado dormido (una vez mas que anotar a la lista) **(** _ **Mantis**_ **: Tranquilos ya esta anotada)** "Ese panda nunca aprende" murmuro Shifu muy molesto, a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza de la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo casi en seco. El gran maestro se quedo un momento en silencio para poder escuchar bien. Al escuchar con atención que no se oía ni un ruido proveniente de la habitación esto le confundió mucho, ya que, por lo general Po siempre roncaba al estar dormido y si estuviera dormido sus ronquidos se podrían escuchar por todo el Palacio (O el Valle).

 _'Que raro... Deberían poder oírse los ronquidos del Panda...'_ pensó el Gran maestro apunto de abrir la puerta corrediza. Al abrirla, el Gran maestro no se encontró con nada más y nada menos que... Las cosas de Po y su cama ya hecha, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño ya que Po no era de las personas a las que les encantaba despertar temprano. Y para que Po se hubiese ido inadvertido del Palacio, se debió haber despertado más temprano que todos. Mas temprano que el mismo Shifu "No esta aquí... Que extraño..." murmuro el Gran maestro un poco confuso.

El maestro Shifu estaba a punto irse y cerrar la puerta, cuando de pronto encontró una nota en el piso. La levanto para leerla y la nota decía:

 _ **"Maestro espero encuentre esta nota... Si la encuentra, quiero avisarle que baje al pueblo a comprar unas cosas... Y creo que no voy a poder llegar para hacer el desayuno, así que espero le diga a los Cinco que no me esperen ya que no podre llegar..."**_

 _ **Atte: Po, El Alucinante Guerrero**_ ** _Dragón._**

" ***suspiro***... Bueno si bajo al pueblo no debería tardar tanto en volver al Palacio" suspiro Shifu dejando la nota encima de la cama de Po y saliendo de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a informarle a sus alumnos sobre el mensaje del panda, y después ir al salón de entrenamiento para esperar a sus alumnos y contarles algo importante.

 _ **Devuelta en la cocina del palacio...**_

Estaba una serpiente jugando con una flor que tenia en su cabeza, un mono haciendo una representación perfecta de "El grito" con su tarro de galletas casi completamente vacío a un lado, una grulla haciendo un retrato de el mono que estaba haciendo la representación de "El grito" en un lienzo, una mantis aburrida con sus tenazas sosteniendo su cabeza por el aburrimiento y una tigresa de bengala revisándose las garras. **(** _ **Falco**_ **: Vale,eso es muy raro viniendo de Tigresa.** _ **Tigresa**_ **: ¿Que?, ¡¿acaso no me puedo aburrir?!.** _ **Falco**_ **: Por supuesto que si,*susurrando* pero no te ves muy seria que digamos.** _ **Ti**_ **: ¿Que acabas de decir?.** _ **Falco**_ **: N-nada *escribiendo "salvadme!" en una nota*)**.

Mantis, ya aburrido de estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada fue a ver que hacia Grulla.

"¿Grulla que estas haciendo?" preguntó Mantis completamente aburrido.

"¿Que acaso no ves?" le respondió Grulla recibiendo un "no" como respuesta de Mantis, Grulla se paso un ala por la cara **(ya que** **es un ave)** fastidiado por la poca atención del insecto "Un retrato." respondió Grulla molesto.

"Ohhh... Espera... ¿Ese es Mono?..." pregunto Mantis arqueando una ceja.

"Eh... Si. Dime, ¿que te parece?" le pregunto Grulla.

"¿Chicos que hacéis?" pregunto Víbora uniéndose a la conversación entre Mantis y Grulla "¿Ese es Mono vestido de... Santa?"pregunto Víbora un poco Kungfundida _**(Falco: Lo siento**_ **no me resistí, tenia que ponerlo)**.

"E-eeh... Si,¿qu-que os parece?" le pregunto Grulla un poco **(MUY)** nervioso. El retrato era sobre Mono haciendo su perfecta representación de "El grito" vestido de Santa con un saco de regalos vació a su lado (haciéndole referencia a el tarro).

"... ¡Te quedo perfecto!" dijeron Mantis y Víbora al unisono mirando al retrato de Mono y luego a Mono repetidas veces.

"¿Enserio creéis eso?" pregunto Grulla un poco inseguro **( _Falco:_ como siempre).**

"Jajajajajaja... Sin ***riendose*** duda ***riendose*** alguna amigo" respondió Mantis riéndose a mas no poder por la cara que tenia Mono.

"Por supuesto. Jajaja" rió Víbora mirando a Grulla. Haciendo que Grulla quedara con una cara de tonto _'Wow... Su risa es hermosa'_ pensó Grulla _'... ¡¿Que pasa conmigo?!'_ pensó dándose una bofetada mental.

"Bueno chicos os dejare _solos_ , iré a ver que le pasa a Mono" dijo Mantis saltando del hombro de Grulla para ir a donde se encontraba Mono "Buena suerte amigo" le susurro Mantis a Grulla guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa haciendo que se ponga mucho mas nervioso que antes.

"Eh... Grulla" llamo Víbora al ave sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Si?" respondió Grulla.

"¿Soy solo yo o Mantis dijo: Os dejare _solos_?" pregunto Víbora haciendo unas comillas en 'solos' (con su cola, ya que no tiene manos) un poco Kungfusa.

"C-C-c-creo que si" respondió Grulla nervioso.

"Y... De casualidad... ¿No sabes por que lo dijo?" pregunto una vez mas la reptil haciendo que Grulla este el doble de nervioso que antes.

"He... N-no-" Grulla estaba a punto de decir algo cuando... De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente y al abrirse completamente pudieron ver que era...

**_EL FIN._**

* * *

 **A no ser... Que ustedes digan si quieren el siguiente o no xD. Este Fic lo tenia pensado subir y terminar en Navidad pero tuve _MUCHAS_ dificultades para hacerlo, así que lo subí unos meses después (es normal, ¿cierto?). Este Fic no sera tan largo, no creo que llegue a pasarse de los 5 capítulos, pero tiene una segunda temporada/parte... La cual tendrá muchas cosas más, ya que este Fic estaba pensado para ser solo un especial. Pero luego se me ocurrió una idea para hacer una segunda temporada mucho mas larga con mas acción, el regreso de alguien, un nuevo enemigo formidable, corazones rotos, Un arma mejorada de destrucción masiva echa de los restos que quedaron en... Vale mucho Spoiler por hoy. El otro Fic del que les he estado hablando desde hace años lo intentare ir haciendo mientras sigo con este. !Y este fic no lo dejare a medias, lo terminare aunque me cueste la vida!. Os lo prometo.**

 **Y os digo esto principalmente porque he visto que muchos de mis escritores favoritos dejan sus historias a medias y nunca las terminan, un ejemplo es el escritor del Fic "** **Kung Fu Panda 3: La leyenda del Tigre y el Drag"** **el cual dejo a muchos con la intriga de: ¿Que pasaría después?. En mi opinión esa historia estaba muy bien hecha pero lamentablemente quedo a medias... Mejor ya dejo de aburriros con eso.**

 **En fin, me podéis dejar un review de si queréis que siga o no, si os gusto, si no os gusto... Bla, bla, bla... Esta acá abajo, no es tan difícil hacerlo. Además así ejercitan vuestros dedos y vuestra mente ya que utilizan vuestros dedos para escribir y vuestra mente para pensar que vais a escribir (a no ser que seáis zombies y no tengáis cerebro).**

 **Bueno lectores/as de Fanfiction aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi primer Fic, no olvidéis dejar un review o os matare con un cuchillo brillante por la noche cuando estéis dormidos C: ... Es coña** **:^)**

 **Por ahora me despido de vosotros. ¡Cuidaros de TheLegend27, feliz Año Nuevo, un saludo y hasta la próxima! ^^**

 _~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. Capitulo II: La preparación (parte 1)

**¡Bienvenidos nuevamente lectores y lectoras!. He aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de este Fic que tanto me ha costado hacer (y yo antes creía que escribir era fácil... Jo' ahora se que realmente no lo es).**

 **Con este capítulo tuve muchos problemas. Más que nada porque tuve un** ** _GRAN_** **bloqueo desde inicios del 2017 y tuve muchos problemas intentando escribir este capítulo porque las ideas no me fluían bien, todo lo que escribía no me gustaba y en cierto punto estuve al borde de romper mi promesa y dejar el Fic (o eso llegue a creer yo) pero el tiempo que estuve en ese hiatus estuve intentando encontrar la suficiente inspiración para no romper la promesa que os hice desde hace ya un año, y continuar con el Fic "¡aunque me cueste la vida!". Eso fue lo que me atraso tanto... Eso y que el tiempo es algo que no me sobra mucho últimamente. Lamento haberos hecho esperar tantísimo por esto (aunque de seguro a este punto ya me queréis matar, hacer que sufra lentamente mientras lo hago y escupir en mi tumba cuando muera).**

 **Tratare de no entrar en un hiatus tan grande la próxima vez que intente escribir algo. Oh e intentaré actualizar este Fic (que no va a ser tan largo) una veces más para terminarlo en 2018 o inicios de 2019 y empezare con otros nuevos cuando tenga el suficiente tiempo libre e inspiración por supuesto.**

* * *

 **Antes de continuar con lo siguiente, voy a responder a algunas reviews del capítulo anterior. Y a esta sección la llamare: Respondiendo comentari-... Quise decir Reviews.**

 **Vidrio:** No te preocupes por el Fic, lo continuare hasta que llegue al final. Me hace ilusion ver que alguien realmente leyó y se pudo entretener con el primer capítulo del primer Fic que hice. Este Fic inicialmente cuando empecé a escribirlo solo iba a ser un Fic "tributo" de dos capítulos a un Fic que habia eliminado una de mis escritoras favoritas ( **Mujer Azul** )... Pero luego mientras escribía y escribía se me ocurrieron tantas ideas que ahora ya hasta tengo preparada una gran continuación para este Fic. Las cosas realmente pueden cambiar MUCHO en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gracias por la review :). Lo siento si tuviste que esperar por mucho esto, pero escribiendo Fics soy mas lento que una tortuga en silla de ruedas.

 **ok:** Veo que no puedes esperar para seguir leyendo más y que tambien te gusto el Fic. No esta mal reír de vez en cuando, pero el hacerlo por demasiado tiempo te puede llegar a doler (probablemente por eso tu mascota te veía así, solo creía que te iba a dar algo). Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto por esto (aunque de seguro si lo hice). Y, ¡gracias por la review!.

 **YaelitaWolf:** ¡ _Gracias_ por la critica constructiva!, realmente me hizo replantearme algunas cosas y me ayudo para continuar con el Fic. La mítica frase de Mantis aparecerá probablemente en el siguiente capitulo o tal vez el que le sigue, dependiendo de cuanto llegue a escribir y de que crea que es el momento indicado para meterla (es una de las mejores frases que he visto entre todos los Fics que he leído). ¡Gracias por tu review! :D, realmente me ayudo a progresar con este capítulo. Y lamento ser tan lento, desde hace un año entero no actualizo el Fic y realmente creo que debería intentar no ser tan lento en hacerlo.

 **Guest:** Bueno, parece que realmente disfrutaste de el primer capítulo. Me anima mucho ver que no solo le gusto a una persona mi primer Fic, aunque parezca una tontería realmente me anima mucho ver cosas como estas. No se quien eres en verdad, pero si dejaste una review fue porque te leíste todo el Fic y por lo que veo te gusto. Gracias por al menos dejar una review, no todos los que lo leen lo hacen y ver esto es algo que me hace querer seguir escribiendo cada vez más.

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las reviews que me dejasteis. Ya podemos continuar.**

* * *

 **En fin, basta de cháchara. ¡Vamos directo a lo que importa! (el Fic, por supuesto).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer _: Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamworks. Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

 **Vale, vale, vale. Antes de comenzar con esto os daré una breve explicación de como van mis Fics: *Estos son sonidos o acciones*,** "Dialogo", _'Pensamientos',_ **(Cosas que pasan/el autor dice fuera del Fic). Y eso es todo lo que tenéis que saber.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II: "La preparación de algo especial lleva su tiempo"._**

La puerta de la cocina se empezó a abrir lentamente. Y al abrirse completamente los cinco maestros pudieron ver que se trataba de el Maestro Shifu el cual estaba sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño papel (que había dejado antes en la cama de Po, pero decidió volverlo a leer bien) con algo escrito en el. Todos se quedaron completamente quietos donde estaban observando como Shifu lentamente se adentraba en la cocina mientras iba leyendo el pedazo de papel **(Por una segunda vez)** para luego voltearse y dirigirse a los Cinco con un suspiro " ***suspira*** Bueno, parece que Po no va a venir a hacer el desayuno porque salió a comprar algunas cosas para el día de hoy. Así que dirigiros al salón de entrenamiento mientras yo intento relajarme un poco." ordenó serenamente el Gran maestro intentando no enfurecerse y romper todo lo que estaba en la cocina manteniéndose calmado " ***hace añicos la nota*** Porque como ese panda no se presente para antes de que comiencen a llegar los invitados, yo mismo me encargare de traerlo y hacerle pasar tres semanas sentado sin mover un solo músculo en la gruta del dragón por mas de una semana entera." murmuró Shifu casi rompiendo su serenidad para luego servirse una taza de té e ir tomando de la taza mientras se dirigía a El Salón de los Guerreros a paso lento "Os alcanzaré cuando me termine esta taza de té." agregó ya saliendo de la cocina el panda rojo.

"¿Eso... significa que no vamos a comer?." preguntó un poco confuso Mantis desde el hombro de Mono **(quien aun seguía arrodillado al lado de su tarro de galletas vacío)** a los demás. "NO." le respondieron inmediatamente fastidiados los otros 4 maestros que estaban en la cocina con el. "... Yo solo quería saber." chillo Mantis refugiándose de las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros.

"Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, así que creo que ya deberíamos ir al salón de entrenamiento." decía Grulla levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina y abriendo la puerta para salir. "Grulla, ¡espérame!." le siguió inmediatamente Víbora repitiendo la acción de el ave. Dejando a Tigresa, Mantis y Mono en el mismo lugar. Solos.

 ** _Varios minutos después..._**

"¿Ustedes dos no tienen nada mejor que hacer?." preguntó ya muy irritada Tigresa a los otros dos Furiosos que quedaban "Ahora que lo pienso... ***Pasándose las pinzas por la barbilla*** Hmm... Creo que si... Oh, espera... No. Nada hasta donde yo tengo entendido." le respondió con simpleza Mantis saltando de el hombro del primate para seguir saltando por los platos vacíos que estaban allí e ir de plato en plato intentando ir cada vez más rápido.

 _' ***cerrando los ojos*** Por favor Tigresa, si vas a matar a uno de los dos... ¡Que no sea yo!. Aún quiero seguir vivo para hacer las cosas que no he podido llegar a hacer.'_ imploró Mono en su mente al ver la reacción de la felina rayada la cual se estaba irritando, tenia un tic en su oreja izquierda y estaba gruñendo por lo bajo por lo que Mantis estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, si quiero superarme debo hacerlo mucho más rápido. ***empieza a saltar*** Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco, ups ***se resbala*** mi error." se disculpo Mantis por haberse resbalado y dejar caer un plato a el piso.

"¡Ya para!. Deja de ir saltando de plato en plato. Ya has roto dos y hasta donde tengo entendido no trabajas y no tienes dinero suficiente como para comprar nuevos, ¡¿o si?!." Rugió la felina ya completamente furiosa a la Mantis, la cual se había asustado tanto por el rugido que al intentar llegar a uno de los platos perdió el equilibrio y se cayo junto con otro de los platos (rompiendo el plato obviamente).

"Yo mejor me voy a molestar a otro lugar" murmullo Mantis ya mas asustado por la expresión de la felina, parándose rápidamente del suelo y empezando a saltar como si no hubiese un mañana para escapar de allí lo mas rápido posible... Pero Tigresa lo detuvo en seco con su cola y lo inmovilizo con ella "¿No vas a limpiar el desastre que hiciste?." le susurro Tigresa dejando salir algunos gruñidos, haciendo que Mantis empiece a temblar de miedo "Si, si, s-s-s-si _'ya morí'_. Solo iba a buscar las cosas que necesito para hacerlo." se explico rápidamente mientras se preparaba para morir a manos de Tigresa.

Pero mientras Mantis se preparaba para una muerte segura y Mono estaba intentando no moverse para que la Tigresa de bengala no notara su presencia, la puerta de la cocina se fue abriendo lentamente hasta que al abrirse completamente se podía ver que entraba una figura con muchas cajas encima que no dejaban ver de quien se trataba...

 ** _P.O.V. desde un lugar_** ** _desconocido..._**

Para dar un poco de contexto os contare un poco de mi vida para poneros al tanto de lo que ocurre. Soy un cazarrecompensas especial, 'Nunca fallo en hacer mi trabajo y siempre que lo hago, lo hago perfecto.' o eso es lo que he escuchado decir a muchos. Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ni nada que perder. Nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago, y si lo hiciera ya me habría vuelto un psicópata.

Pero... Últimamente desde que trabajo para este... Sujeto siento un aura que me da muy mala espina de el y de el lugar en donde acordó para encontrarme con el para planificar cada trabajo.

En este momento ya he hecho tres trabajos para él. Solo me falta un trabajo mas por hacer, porque eso dicta el contrato que firme y luego de ese intentare tomar unas vacaciones para poder dejar de sentir esto. Este... sentimiento tan extraño que no había sentido en un tiempo muy largo.

"¿Cuando inicio con el trabajo?." le pregunte fríamente a el sujeto para el que trabajo. "Iniciaras en 2 meses." me respondió con una voz lo suficientemente tétrica como para hacer que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizarán. Pero no dejé que eso me hiciese no seguir con lo acorado.

"¿Por que en tanto tiempo?." le pregunte arqueando una ceja hacía el, muy confuso por su respuesta "Porque te necesito para el gran final de un proyecto que llevo planeando por más tiempo del que podrías imaginarte, y tú cazarrecompensas especial eres una pieza importante de ese proyecto. ***me coge del hombro*** Y como recompensa te pagaré el doble ahora mismo y cuando termines el último trabajo te pagaré el cuádruple de lo que acordamos... ***me suelta el hombro y se me queda mirando fijamente*** Dime, ¿que te parece?." me preguntó con una pequeña, pero notable sonrisa en su rostro esperando por una respuesta de mi parte.

Lo pensé por un momento y luego de darle algunas vueltas al tema decidí aceptar el trato, después de todo el me había pagado puntualmente y mas de lo que me debía pagar con cada uno de los trabajos que hice por él. Y este último sería el mejor pagado de todos los trabajos que he hecho en mi vida. La decisión era muy sencilla en verdad "Con gusto lo haré señor." le respondí mientras estrechaba mi mano con el "Bueno, por ahora solo espera y descansa. Hiciste todo bien y espero que ese último trabajo lo hagas justo como hiciste con los otros 'LK' nos vemos luego" se despidió el sujeto estrechando su mano con la mía "Nos vemos luego señor." le dije estrechando su mano para que luego ambos dejásemos de estrechar nuestras manos y salí de ese lugar que me daba una MUY mala espina lo antes posible, abrí las puertas de la sala en la que me encontraba y las cerré cuando ya me encontraba fuera. Al salir de la sala unos guardias me acompañaron y escoltaron a la salida.

Pero tan pronto como salí de allí presentía que algo me iba a caer desde muy alto y decidí hacerle caso a mi presentimiento; salte hacia adelante para esquivar lo que presentí que me iba a caer. Y de hecho algo cayó, pero no era algo muy usual que te podía caer todos los días (ni aún siendo un cazarrecompensas buscado). Era un pequeño saco hecho de una tela muy costosa (o eso creo yo. No se mucho de costura, pero se veía y sentía muy bien hecho) completamente negro con pequeños detalles de dragones blancos y rojos adornando sus bordes.

Revise que tenía dentro, porque al levantarlo se sentía bastante pesado y al revisarlo pude ver que era el doble pago del que me estaba hablando ese sujeto. Supongo que realmente se toma muy en serio lo que dice. Esto me hace pensar que realmente no debería traicionar a alguien como él... Puede llegar a ser muy malo si llego a morir a manos de alguien con tantos recursos para hacerlo, y más cuando se trata de alguien con un Castillo tan inmenso.

 ** _Devuelta en El Palacio de Jade..._**

Se encontraba Mono el cual estaba como una tabla en donde se había quedado sentado **(Estaba tan aterrorizado que no quería sufrir el mismo destino que Mantis)** , Mantis casi perdiendo el conocimiento por falta de aire y Tigresa ahorcando a la Mantis con su cola, levantando su puño lentamente para propinarle unas buenas lecciones de como hacer que alguien quiera matarte por ser muy irritante a nuestro amigo insecto "¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de mor-... ***escucha la puerta de la cocina abrirse y se voltea inmediatamente hacia donde esta la persona que la abrió*** ... ¿Po?" se pregunto extrañada Tigresa apunto de matar a Mantis de un golpe pero deteniéndose en el acto al ver a la figura extraña entrando y soltando las cajas que cargaba en la mesa de la cocina "¡¿Po?!" exclamaron un poco sorprendidos los 3 furiosos que voltearon a ver que la figura extraña que había entrado por la puerta de la cocina cargando todas esas cajas se trataba de el Panda y de todas las cosas que fue a comprar al mercado del Valle esa mañana.

" ***jadea*** Espe- ***jadea* -** ren un ***jadea otra vez*** momento. ***jadea una vez mas*** Juro que estoy muriendo. ***jadea por cuarta vez*** La próxima vez ***jadea nuevamente*** no cuenten conmigo para hacer compras ***jadea por séptima vez consecutiva*** Uff... Me quedaré aquí por un rato, necesito descansar." termino de decir el Panda entre jadeos " ***se deja caer en el suelo*** Ahhh... así esta ***jadea otra vez*** mucho mejor." murmullaba Po acostado en el suelo demasiado cansado por cargar todas esas cajas desde el mercado del Valle hasta El Palacio de Jade.

"Po... ¿Estás bien amigo?, parece que te va a dar algo ahora mismo" le dijo Mono un poco preocupado por su estado a Po quien se encontraba tumbado en el suelo y jadeando como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho " ***jadea*** No te preocup- ***jadea nuevamente*** -es. Ya se me pasara en unos minutos. ***sigue jadeando*** Eso espero..." terminó diciendo esto ultimo con un tono un poco mas preocupado en su voz el Panda.

"Po, podías habernos dicho que ibas a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena de está noche y te podrías haber ahorrado el estar tan cansado ahora mismo" le reprochó Tigresa al Panda que aun seguía sin poder dejar de jadear "Lo se, ***jadea*** creo que despertar tan temprano no me hizo pensar muy bien las ***y... jadea*** cosas." explico Po a sus amigos. "Lo siento por no poderles hacer el desayuno hoy chicos." se disculpó, esta vez sin jadear Po. "No te preocupes por eso Po." le dijeron tratando de no preocupar al panda Tigresa y Mono al unísono.

Mantis por otro lado, al notar que Tigresa estaba aflojando su agarre por estar distraída, este intento zafarse de la cola de la felina y lo logro exitosamente para inmediatamente saltar a la panza de Po **(quien aún seguía tumbado en el suelo)**. "¡Po!, gran amigo. ¿No nos harás el desayuno hoy?." le preguntó rápidamente Mantis con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y muy nervioso por la mirada que lo estaba acechando (de Tigresa). Po estaba a punto de hablar pero Mantis se le adelanto manteniendo la sonrisa falsa "GRACIAS por entrar por esa puerta Po. Si no llegabas probablemente iba a acabar como el maestro Oogway." le susurró Mantis mas nervioso que antes y ahora con una sonrisa falsa aún más grande intentando no levantar sospechas por parte de cierta felina (ya que puede oír muy bien, incluso los susurros más lejanos).

Po un poco kungfuso le preguntó **(porque estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para preguntarse a si mismo** _'¿Acaso ya estoy delirando por el cansancio?'_ **)** a Mantis "¿Por qué?." muy extrañado por lo que su amigo verde le acababa de contar. "Luego te explico Po, ¡ahora yo mejor me voy!." le respondió muy nervioso Mantis para después salir saltando por su vida de la cocina, el lugar donde pudo haber llegado a acabar como Oogway si no hubiese llegado Po.

"¿Chicos me podéis explicar que pasó ***jadea*** aquí.?" preguntó el Panda mirando desde el suelo todo el desastre que había en la cocina y del cual no se había percatado hasta este preciso momento **(Po: El cansancio puede hacer cosas que no os podéis ni imaginar)** "Bueno, básicamente todo este desastre fue causado por Mantis" le respondieron los últimos dos Furiosos que quedaban al unísono, y Mono aún seguía paralizado sin moverse de el lugar donde se había sentado.

"Ah. ***jadea*** Siento que estoy a punto de morir ***vuelve a jadear*** " se quejó ya fastidiado de jadear tanto El Guerrero Dragón "¿acaso no desayunaste tampoco antes de ir a comprar todo eso?" le preguntó Tigresa sentándose en una de las sillas, haciendo que Mono se ponga un poco más nervioso por lo que había ocurrido antes con Mantis.

"No... No lo hice, y esa fue la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido desde que tuve la gran idea de cocinar arroz en mi estómago comiéndolo crudo y bebiendo agua hirviendo" respondió enojándose consigo mismo Po hambriento por no haber pensado mejor las cosas desde un principio.

 _'Si sigo aquí sin moverme y Po me llega a dejar soló con Tigresa, aunque sea soló por un segundo se que voy a morir. NECESITO SEGUIR VIVIENDO, NECESITO CONSEGUIR SALIR DE AQUí Y YA'_ gritaba internamente Mono al tener a la felina que hace unos momentos iba matando a su amigo insecto a un lado. _'Muy bien, piensa Mono. ¿Como puedes salir de esto?. Tu sentado, Tigresa la bestia letal a un lado de ti hablando tranquilamente con Po y Po tumbado justo frente a la puerta de la cocina la cual es tu única salida posible... Hmm... Creo... Que ya morí_ ' intentaba pensar un plan para no morir en su asiento Mono, temblando un poco **(por no decir bastante)** por lo nervioso que se sentía.

" ***Se voltea a ver hacia donde se encontraba Mono*** Mono, ¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó Tigresa al primate notando lo mucho que este temblaba "SI. C-como nun-nca" le respondió el primate intentando todo lo posible para dejar de temblar, casi dándole un infarto al escuchar la pregunta de la felina y sudando hasta por las manos. "¿Estas seguro?" esta vez le había preguntado Po arqueando una ceja por lo extraña que fue la reacción de Mono. "Si-i. ***se levanta rápidamente de su asiento*** Ahora si me permitís, me iré a ver que están haciendo Grulla y Víbora en el salón de entrenamiento. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!" se fue despidiendo Mono rápidamente intentando irse de allí de una buena vez para no estar en peligro de Morir a manos de una bestia letal y despiadada.

"Tigresa... ¿Qué le pasa a Mono?" preguntó Po kungnfundido, ya (por fin) parando de jadear de cansancio "No lo se. Hoy están actuando mas extraño de lo normal" le respondió Tigresa rascándose la cabeza también confusa por como actuó antes Mono. _'Bueno, Po ya dejo de jadear. Pero esos dos realmente están actuando extraño hoy'_ Pensó la felina intentando dejar el tema a un lado.

" ***Levantándose lentamente del suelo y estirando sus brazos y piernas*** Creo que ya estoy bien... No volveré a hacer algo como esto en todo lo que me quede de vida. Lo juro, sentía que ya no iba a poder respirar más. Y en verdad llegue a tener un poco de miedo de quedar así para siempre" decía el Panda levantándose del suelo y jurando que no iba a hacer algo como lo que hizo hoy jamás en lo que le quede por vivir " ***riendo por lo bajo*** Eso ni siquiera fue un entrenamiento duro Po." se empezó a burlar Tigresa de la poca condición física que tenía El Guerrero Dragón. "Bueno. Sabes que no soy bueno en eso de entrenar por horas seguidas, pero si soy mas fuerte que todos ustedes juntos." dijo (refiriéndose a Los Cinco y a el Gran maestro Shifu) muy seguro Po, haciendo que Tigresa se ponga un poco mas seria y se empiece a enojar por lo que había dicho "Si lo eres, aún no me lo has demostrado Panda. Y te apuesto a que si nos enfrentamos en una pelea, yo saldría victoriosa." le respondió ya más seria la felina con un tono un poco mas enojado.

"¿Cuanto apuestas?." le preguntó el Panda a Tigresa dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro " ***Hm*** El perdedor le tendrá que comprar al ganador algo que realmente sea de gran valor para esta misma noche. Y si no lo hace o no puede hacerlo, el perdedor se tendrá que quitar  todo su pelaje." lanzo el reto Tigresa con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mirándolo fijamente haciendo que el Panda trague saliva por lo que lo acababa de retar la Tigresa de bengala **(Y no es para menos)**. "¿Y bien?, ¿qué te parece?." preguntó esperando una respuesta de parte de Po...

 _'Si llego a perder en verdad perderé y a lo grande. Pero si gano tal vez realmente valga la pena hacer el reto, después de todo... Esto es algo que no me debería tomar a la ligera... Hmm... Veamos...'_ Luego de pensarlo por un minuto entero Po se pudo decidir "Vale... Lo haré. Y cuando gane, yo seré ese al que tengas que comprar todo un buffet de comida digno para un Maestro." decía el Panda con una gran sonrisa muy seguro de si mismo mientras se imaginaba comiendo todo un buffet digno de un guerrero legendario. " ***JA*** Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto creo que deberíamos ir caminando al salón de entrenamiento Po. Shifu te estaba esperando desde que despertamos... Y no se le veía muy relajado que digamos." le dijo Tigresa con un poco de temor en su voz por lo que el Gran maestro le podía tener como castigo a Po esta vez.

" ***tragando saliva*** Vale, lo de hoy realmente _**NO**_ fue una de mis mejores ideas." decía el panda mientras intentaba no imaginarse escenarios peores a los que ya había vivido siendo castigado por su maestro "Aún sigo recordando cada escalón de memoria." murmulló el guerrero de blanco y negro recordando uno de los castigos que le había impuesto Shifu hace unos meses atrás por haberse quedado dormido sin hacer nada más que quedarse soñando con salvar a el Valle en su cama un día entero.

" ***dándole palmadas en la espalda*** Suerte con eso Po." agregó deseándole suerte la felina rayada mientras se dirigía a el salón, abriendo la puerta de la cocina y sacando a Po de sus dolorosos recuerdos " ***haciendo muecas de dolor*** Creo que si va a ser peor que los anteriores por ser un día especial, de seguro iré a parar a la enfermería." iba diciendo Po nervioso y retorciéndose por imaginarse los castigos que esta vez le impondría Shifu.

"Pero por ahora debería centrarme un poco más en el reto, y que no se te olvide. Lo haremos luego de la charla de Shifu." le dijo muy entusiasmado por la pelea, haciendo que Tigresa solo suelte un "Vale" como respuesta y siga caminando hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

 ** _Mientras en un lugar aún desconocido..._**

" ***Hace una breve reverencia*** Jefe, ya la escolta esta preparada para la misión. ¿Les digo que empiecen o esperamos un poco más?." le preguntó un lobo (con unas particulares cicatrices en su rostro; una que iba de su mejilla derecha y bajaba hasta su barbilla y otra que empezaba de su ceja derecha y terminaba en su nariz) mirando directamente a su jefe.

"Diles que empiecen, que al llegar al lugar solo se mantengan ocultos. Luego yo les daré la señal para que empiecen con la segunda parte de la misión." le respondió con una voz un poco tétrica un Zorro marrón mas alto y grande de lo común vestido con una Túnica blanca hecha de una tela muy fina con unos bordes dorados resplandecientes y con grandes detalles de dragones rojos, serpientes purpuras y aves azules decorandola por su alrededores. "Y diles que si no siguen mis instrucciones, yo mismo iré a matarlos uno por uno." agregó sonando cada vez más tétrico que antes con cada palabra que salía de su hocico.

"Si, se los diré enseguida señor." dijo el lobo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala para avisar a la escolta especial que estaba esperando ordenes fuera del lugar.

Las puertas de la sala se cerraron y el Zorro empezó a hacerse un té mientras admiraba cada rincon de la sala "Esto esta yendo por buen camino, solo me falta encontrarla a _ella_ y todo se me hara mucho mas fácil. ***Sorbiendo la taza de té*** Ya falta poco, y podre ser mas de lo que ya soy. ***sorbiendo una vez mas de la taza pero atragantándose con una hoja*** AAAaghjj... ***empieza a toser muy fuerte y se saca la hoja con la mano de la lengua*** Jod...Cosas como estas son por las un día bueno puede arruinarse fácilmente." se dijo a si mismo notablemente irritado el Zorro marrón tirando la hoja a un lado y sentándose para intentar disfrutar de su taza de té nuevamente en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono hecho de madera muy fina.

 ** _Devuelta en... El FIN del capítulo._**

 **Esto vaya que me costo escribirlo, últimamente no me sobra mucho el tiempo y la inspiración no me llegaba para nada. Tuve que intentar hacer diferentes cosas para que me volviese, y de hecho lo logré. Pero siento que tengan que esperar tantísimo (mas de un año entero para ser exactos) solo por un capítulo de menos de 5 mil palabras por parte de mi. Soy MUY lento haciendo Fics. Incluso se podría decir que soy mas lento que el Internet Explorer a estas alturas.**

 **Pero algo que no haré es dejar las cosas que publique a medias, es algo que me juré a mi mismo jamás hacer. Y si no cumplo con esta promesa, probablemente habré cambiado tanto que ni yo mismo podría reconocerme. Os debo algo, y es terminar este Fic. Probablemente soy uno de los únicos escritores sobre Kung Fu Panda que aún no han dejado de escribir sobre eso, y eso me hace ver lo realmente lento que soy al solamente hacer un capítulo. Os prometo que este año tendréis unas cuantas actualizaciones de esté Fic. Y si rompo esta promesa, me voy a dejar calvo. Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.**

 **Vale, lector o lectora. Si has llegado a este punto del Fic es porque lo leíste entero. O eso sería lo mas lógico, ¿no?. Si lo hiciste, podrías dejar una review sobre que te gusto, que no, que ves que podría mejorar, cosas que quieras decir y demás cháchara (heh, ya hasta parece que estoy pidiendo likes como un youtuber). Si no lo hacéis os intentare rastrear la IP con la herramienta para desarrolladores del navegador, os iré a buscar para vengarme y os haré ver a Wismichu bailando por 10 horas hasta que ya no podáis más (Vale, no puedo hacer eso. Es demasiado malvado hasta para mi).**

 **Y no olvidéis que dormir poco es muy malo, al parecer en España estamos viviendo en 2016 según nuestro presidente, hacer un dab a estas fechas ya no es algo bueno y cuidaros de los hermanos Paul y sus Paulers.**

 **Por ahora me despido de vosotros, ¡os deseo un Feliz año nuevo!. ¡Y hasta la próxima! ^^**

 _~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
